millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sumaes01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Millard High RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mandy Impertinent page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpecialAgentKat (Talk) 14:21, 21 May 2011 What a Wonderful Kind of Day *What do you mean by how I made them? :o --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 15:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *Um, okay...here are the names for the hairstyles which I used for your OCs. You can find them using the search bar thingy. Sandy: Candy Heart (Blond) Mandy: 00032030 (Purple) Jess: 00032050 (Brown, -50 for the Sun in the color editing thing). --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 16:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, wait...also, for Sandy's hair, put in -40 for the thing with the picture of the paint brush and canvas in the color editor thing. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 16:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Pancakes, breakfast of the champions. *Oh hai. I'm pretty sure this is the new Megan's hairstyle I used. You use the resource right? :O -- K Y☆ So Fool 13:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) *Indeed. It's one of the first listed hairtyles. :B -- K Y☆ So Fool 23:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Dear sir or madam will you read my book? I want to get an expansion pack eventually, which one should I get first though? I wanted to ask you since you play the Sims all the time. P.S., I added sim Aeolos by himself. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 23:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it helped. Thanks. Maybe if I'm lucky I can get Ambitions and Generations. And technically I am a noob. :B --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 00:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. I almost completely spent the 1000 points I got from registering the base game. I only have 50 left now, so I'm waiting for the Daily Deal to show something I want that's like, 100 or something. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 00:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) When/If I rake up enough money I'm going to do that. Or I may just ask for it for Christmas. P.S. Which expansion pack does the hairstyle you used for the Aeolos sim come from? I'm dying to know because I want it so badly, It would fit a lot of the guy characters I have more than the default crud. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 00:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Defidently getting that one then. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 01:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I just remembered something... I downloaded that sim Blanky made of Sandy. What should I do with it? XD --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to move Sandy in, like... maybe across the street? I already have two different files and I'm saving the last for when I get new stuff. (I know there's four. But I let my sister have one.) --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Will do. Are you still making that world with the Millard High students and their families? Also, do you know if the Create-A-World tool is worth downloading? I wanna know before I download. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 16:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh. Yeah, I have Riverview too. Thanks for telling, I wouldn'tve known. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 17:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) May the Force Be With You. *Sure thing, I'll try uploading it now. Just gotta go find my Sims 3 disc. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 14:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) *I uploaded them onto the Exchange. Just a slight word of warning, the Sims are both young adults. :o --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 15:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo Sumo, sorry for ease dropping on you and blanky's convo but I have a better version of Kat for you. And by better I mean when I showed it so Kat she absolutly loved it. Here's a pic.All your WEEGEE are belong to us 15:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) 1. Oh my 2. Not yet, but when I have time today I may upload it. 3. Yeah, but I got a whole lot of it when getting some vocaloid Sims from the exange that I basicly thought, "screw it. It's there I might as well keep it and use it. " 4. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 16:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded my version of Kat for you. I hope it's more suitable.All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Within Juice, Without Juice Phase 2 is complete. I moved Sandy into my town last night (after I aged her up into a Young Adult and fixed her up a bit, of course.) and now Aeolos and Sandy are dating. I should've made a video of their first kiss because it was kinda funny. A few seconds after in happened, Aeolos' peed himself. XD --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 20:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to have him go to the bathroom before the date. They went to the Art Gallery. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 03:50, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Monkeys Are A Great Source Of POTASSIUM! New form for TS3 Jazzy: Basics First Name: Jaazmyn Last Name: Elius Gender: Female Age: Young Adult Skin Color/Skin Colour: A little lighter than Blanky's character's. Sliders Weight: Thin as possible. Muscle tone: Almost none Muscle definition: Almost none Breast size: Kinda small, but not flat. Hair Hairstyle: Short, shoulder length, slightly covers her left eye. (Well, left from your POV.) Might be a tad bit spiked. Hairstyle Accessories: N/A Eyebrows And Eyelashes: ''' Eyebrows are thin, well kept. Eyelashes are y'know about in the middle y'know uhuh y'know. '''Facial Hair: lolnone Body Hair: lolnone Hair color: Highlights are purple. Kinda like a bluish type purple. Rest is hot pink, like her AFM. Looks Head and Ears: Her head is pretty thin. Low jaw scale. Her ears are average size, but they stick out just a weeee bit. Eye Shape: Also similar to Blanky's. Jazzy's eyes are a bit wider. Y'know a lot wider. Eye Color: Light, icy blue, but not too light. I like eggnog. Nose: Her nose has a small tip, as in it doesn't necessarily poke out. It's kinda flat. It is as wide as the space between her eyes. Well, a bit less wide. Mouth: A thick bottom lip. Her bottom lips is more shapely than the top, which is a little thinner than her bottom. Topical Details: N/A Eye Shadow: Light gray. Don't go too heavy on it. Eye Liner: Black, thick liner. On both the bottom and the top lid. Blush: Light pink blush that sorta adds just a bit of rose to her actual skin tone. Lip Stick: Very dark gray. A jet black color looks weird on the lips. Costume Makeup: N/A Tattoos: N/A Clothes Everyday: Her top can be one of two things. It can be either a black camisole thingy with a navy blue cutoff baggy tee over it, with only one shoulder, or it can be like Megan's top, except the shirt thing under the fishnets is dark purple, while the fishnets themselves are still black. For bottoms, it has to be some kinda black miniskirt. Her shoes are black heeled boots that lace up to her knee. Formal: A dress with a skirt that ends just above the knees. Preferably something sleeveless with a scoop-neck. It's primarily black, but has a bit of lime green in places. The shoes are basic black heels. Athletic: Dark red/mahogany tank top with simple black shorts and black Converse-y shoes. Sleep: Lolidk? Something red, purple, blue, or black with a skirt? Be creaaaative. Swim: Black tank top and black string-bikini bottoms. Personality Traits: Virtuso, Ambitious, Hot-Headed, Good, Star-Quality (list of her traits without expansions needed are availiable upon request.) Favorites: Spiceberry, Tri-Tip Steak, Pop Zodiac Sign: Libra, I think. Lifetime Wish: Rock Star, if possible. Voice: Look in her article comments and go from there. Rest of the characters coming soon. Kat-TURTLE BACKPACK TURTLE PUSHUP!! 05:23, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yo, I heard you have pets. (yes I'm stalking you.) If this is true, what happened to your cc? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 11:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't get how Red is a natural hair color... Alright, I uploaded Dominoes (the horse) early this morning, along with the Hammond's dog, Corky. If you're interested. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 23:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) The Bigger They Are, The Harder They Fall Sorry, No real title available Uh, the second one, I guess. And I like it so far, I haven't done a really long session of playing the Sims 3 since I've been busy playing with my copic markers and such. XD --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" Well, I colored a sketch I made of Delainey a couple of months ago, and an ink drawing of Eliza. Other than that, not really. I'm working on it, though. But I'm not sure what of. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 00:24, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hoo-ray!!! Yay! :D Hopefully my uncle will get me it for my b-day if he can. --Secretive13 Lol why? 'Cause of some of the stuff in Master Suite Stuff that depicts? I still need Fast Lane, Outdoor Living, and Town Life Stuff. I only have High-End Loft Stuff (it's my only Sims 3 stuff pack). --Secretive13 Ah I see. Anyways, have you heard about the Sims 3 boycott? --Secretive13 Before I Forget... Happy Birthday! *throws confetti*s --Secretive13 }} Lolz right? --Secretive13 Happy belated birthday, Seamus! --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 16:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Herro good pal. I drew you something for free! :D I hope you like. Sorry for if llamacorn is fail. ^_^ All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) May I Ask A Favor? Can you make a My Little Pony version of one of my OCs'? Doesn't matter which one. I'd make them myself but my older sister would constantly hog the computer to check her dumb social sites. And she ain't leaving until March 20th. So please and thank you if you accept. --Secretive13 Yay. And coolio. Does that appear in an expansion or on the Sims 3 webiste? --Secretive13 I see. And she looks cool. Thank you and good night for you. --Secretive13 Horse montaaaaage~! Hi Seamus, just wanted to say I'm sorry for not controlling your characters while you were gone. I don't trust myself, I keep thinking I'm going to go overboard. But anyway, if you want to get back into the roleplay, right now we're iceskating at the lake in the town the resort is in. The characters were all split into different rooms at the resort. Sandy and Madeline are in a room with Amanda Jane and Kat, Drew's in a room with Scotto, Zion and Randy, and Jess is in a room Chantel, Jaazmyn and Graciela. I don't think Clarissa was assigned a room, but I guess you can have her room with Blanky, Fern and Susan. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, me too. Hopefully the trip will atleast go slow enough so you can RP. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) It's weird. Cause it's like 'slow-slowslowslow-suuuuuuuuuperslow-RANDOM BURST OF FAST-slow-slow-slow-sloooooooooooow'. And then when it's sunday and I have to go to church, by the time I get back everybody will have gotten through RPing the morning and won't be back for another 2 hours. Bwah. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 03:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Spying on your conversation again. We kinda added your OCs to the room list anyways.... Yeha.. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 03:16, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh shoot. I'm sorry, bud. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 21:41, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's good. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 21:46, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Handy Dandy I Wish Summer Came Already. I like how you made the expression on her face lolz. XD --Secretive13 Welcome to CUNY Why Is This Such A Cruel World?! Aw man. Looks like I'm saving up too. What about that newer Sims 3 town? I probably could make an article for Jeniece. At least so people know how to interact with her better than her twin. --Secretive13 Ah alrighty then. I'd make Jeniece's article now but I'm about to go watch the new Spider Man movie. --Secretive13 Please children, stop your crying and just sing along with me. Recognize it anywhere, it's one of my favorites from Friendship is Witchcraft. Lol, sure. Have fun, anywhere you're going. Shit Happens...all the time 02:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I just preferred the look of it. I'll edit them in the morning, cause editing take forever on my iPod. Potterfan1997 (talk) 00:13, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Gotta set night on FIYAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ah yeah, they do have a logo, actually. I'll upload it on the Hyacinths page in a couple mins. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 00:41, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Awrighty, 'tis done. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 01:10, July 25, 2012 (UTC) It's halfway done now~ Ah, I drew out the picture of Drew dragging Sandy. I was gonna color it before scanning the page I drew it on... but I forgot. So here. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 23:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) title here Heeeeeeey Seamus. I got 1000 Sim points from registering the other copy of Sims 3 I got by accident. Any suggestions for what to get? --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 23:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Eccolo! Heyho I finished the sketch of Sandy! I'll be coloring it soon. :o --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 01:14, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I finished the coloring! Hope you like it~! c: --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 20:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo Seamus, if you have Aeolos could you strip him of the content from Generations and Ambitions and upload it for me so I can download him? I tried downloaded the one that I put up and it isn't installing, I'm guessing since I don't have the EPs installed anymore. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 16:04, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. :o --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 20:16, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Did you make Aeolos yet? --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 00:02, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank yooooooou~ --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 16:37, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sho thang. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 19:48, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Here.--Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 20:23, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure, ill try and get it done this weekend. Potterfan1997 (talk) 23:12, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Her casual out of work appearance in AFM ->, but I'll upload the normal sim version when her page is being made. Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:39, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Yo.. Are you ignoring My messages? I asked you to role play on the magic RP. All your WEEGEE are belong to us (talk) 22:01, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Not yet, when downloading the hair style it glitched and reckoned it had arrived but wasn't in the game. I spoke to some EA people and they resent it to my account and it finally came. However, whilst waiting for it to finally come I started the game but with a different OC family and have only been playing as them at the moment. But I'm going to create them soon, when I feel like playing with a different family, if ya get me. Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC) You'd like screenshots of them, sure, why if you don't mind me asking? Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ABC, easy as 123 }} They say it's yo birthday? Well, it's my birthday too, yeah. Uhm, yes. Hello. Happy Birthday, you weirdo, and may you have a lot more. THAT'S AN ORDER, SON.--Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 16:25, January 21, 2013 (UTC) The Qunari Invasion }} We need to talk Are you coimg back to the RP soon? Seamus, get on the chat and talk to me. You obviously sound like you need it. All your WEEGEE are belong to us (talk) 19:01, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Harding's Beautiful, Beautiful Hands EXCUSE U SUMO I'M TALKIN TO MY FRIENDPAL BLANKY WHO I HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO IN LIKE FIVEEVER (except we've been having this conversation for months now shhhh) SO YOU CAN SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH (⊙‿⊙) --I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 But movies never made you famous, all your dreams got lost or traded.